1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a press felt fabric and more particularly a fabric comprising a plurality of superimposed non-woven orthogonal layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major portion of the art of paper making consists of sequential stages in which water is removed from a paper web. These various stages are differentiated by the different methods used to remove the water from the web. One such method is to provide a press felt for contacting the web while the felt and the web are passed through a high pressure region formed by a press nip. During this process water impressed out of the web is forced into or absorbed by the press felt. It has been long recognized that an ideal press felt must be permeable to water, must resist compaction, and must maintain its dimensional stability. Numerous woven and non-woven fabrics have been suggested as press felts however improved results is continuously sought.